Pants are an item of clothing that cover the lower limbs of a body movable in a variety of poses and having a large amount of mobility, so that technologies on improving their structure, together with the structure of shirt sleeves, are paid close attention.
Particularly, nowadays, pants having a variety of functions and structures are commercially produced. Further, pants which are stylish and give a sense of comfort to a user when they are worn are being introduced to a market in a variety of structures.